darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
ShadowMewX
ShadowMewX is a Yellow Sparx on DarkSpyro who spends her time in the Role-Play, Forum Games and Stuff and Nonsense sections. History ShadowMewX joined DarkSpyro a few weeks after her brother GigaCamo. They'd discovered the website after using some of the Skylanders walkthroughs. When she arrived, she remained in the Skylanders section and wanted to make a good impression by making funny posts. However, GigaCamo made a topic "Calling all Flynn haters" that earned him a lot of hate. ShadowMewX, very defensive of her brother, stepped in and bickered with some users such as Himewad, Ice Dragoness and Madhouse1. Shortly after she became extremely embarrassed with herself and posted less frequently. She met user Crystalhero37 and after becoming friends, discovered Forum Games as well as Stuff and Nonsense. Still afraid of posting, she watched the topics to get an idea of how things worked, bumping a couple others in the process. She met many people and made friends, but didn't feel truly like she belonged. She applied for a moderator position, but didn't get the job. Her isolation might've contributed to her leave of absence from August 2013 to November 2013. Around the time she returned, Dark Spyro Chatzy was formed. She joined to support her friend prextail202, who had founded it, and soon became a frequent visitor. She met other users via Chatzy such as Sky Airglow, Bash28, I-Brawler and Troll Slug. These users then started to talk to her on DarkSpyro, and ShadowMewX started to feel like she belonged now that she was being recognized. A little while afterward, Season 7 of Survivor DarkSpyro was beginning. Sky Airglow, Seiki and Bash28 convinced ShadowMewX to join. After a long season, ShadowMewX became the victor of the game. Now, ShadowMewX continued to Stuff and Nonsense, becoming a frequent poster. However, prextail202 convinced her to join a Smash Brothers Role-Play she'd created. This was ShadowMewX's first time RPing, and she found she enjoyed it. She took over the RP from prextail202 and worked on it with user derpyhooves. She also joined prextail202's Creepypasta Role-Play, her Avatar Mishap Role-Play, and her Fandom Seeps into Reality Role-Play, as well as GigaCamo's "Clash of Fighters," NINJAsk11's "Valor's Curse" and Rickorio's "Land of the Elements." She joined many other role-plays afterward, becoming a common sight in most of the newest role-plays. Obsessions and Hobbies ShadowMewX is obsessed with the Warrior Cats series, Super Smash Brothers and Pokemon. Her favorite Pokemon is Mew and her favorite generation is generation three. However, her current favorite interest is Kid Icarus: Uprising. It stemmed from discovering Pit in the Subspace Emissary of SSBB, a character she'd normally never try. She soon fell in love with the angel, and did research on the Kid Icarus titles. At the time, Kid Icarus: Uprising hadn't been released, and she didn't have the right console for Kid Icarus, so she stuck to using him in Brawl. However, Skylanders took place, and she became absorbed into that for a few months or so. A little while before she moved out-of-state she started playing Brawl again, and once again fell in love with Pit, vowing never to forget his franchise again. She purchased Kid Icarus: Uprising around a year or two years ago, and is still her top interest. As for hobbies, she enjoys drawing, reading and writing, partially the reason for joining RPs. She made a fanfiction.net account in late 2013 by the name of "ShadowMewX" and a DeviantArt account in 2014 also with the name of "ShadowMewX". Her fanfictions are about (you guessed it!) Kid Icarus, although she plans on writing Warriors stories and Pokemon stories in the future. Her DeviantArt consists of photography and comics of Kid Icarus, and will also include drawings of other things. Trivia *ShadowMewX's nickname is Shadmé- that is, SHAD from Shadow and MÉ from Mew. At least, that's what she'd prefer to be called. Other nicknames have been "Shadow" (most commonly), "Mew", "Shadowmewx" with various lowercase misspellings, "Shadmè" with many different accent marks and "SMX", most of which she's okay with as well. *ShadowMewX dislikes swearing, and also tries not to get involved in arguments. *In the Darkness Takeover, she played the part of Dark Pit. playing_with_hammers__by_shadowmewx-d7biwbx.jpg|Fanart from the Super Smash Bros RP profile_picture_by_shadowmewx-d76yamp.jpg|ShadowMewX's avatar image enlarged kid_icarus__is_that_hewdraw___by_shadowmewx-d7a670s.jpg|An example of ShadowMewX's photography Category:Users